


can't get enough of you

by slaymeanie



Series: minwon ft. ramyun [2]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Bottom Kim Mingyu, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Top Jeon Wonwoo, because that was rare, i'm making this a minwon ft. ramyun series, meanie and ramyun, meanie is basically whipped in here like always, ramyun and minwon, wonwoo is still hungry for ramyun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-07
Updated: 2019-01-07
Packaged: 2019-10-06 01:19:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17335970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slaymeanie/pseuds/slaymeanie
Summary: Wonwoo is hungry ... but this time not for ramyun anymore.





	can't get enough of you

**Author's Note:**

> first smut i've ever written for mingyu and wonwoo!! *throws teal and magenta purple confetti*

“Can you cook ramyun for me?”

Wonwoo asked Mingyu while slumping on the couch.

It was a Sunday night.

He was going through his first round of games for tonight when he felt his stomach grumble. If he was playing with Seungcheol, he could’ve not minded his hunger due to the fun and the intense competition between them, but sadly, the older is out to stroll with the rest of the members leaving him alone.

With Mingyu.

Mingyu shifted his seat on the couch and scooped Wonwoo closer to him.

“Did you eat lunch today?”

“I—”

“You didn’t. You played games all day. Hmm?” Mingyu hummed but Wonwoo was fast to shake his head.

“I did! Before they went out, we ordered chicken and had cola, too,” Wonwoo answered.

“So why did you not go with them?” Mingyu asked.

“I got lazy to go out.” Wonwoo answered but also inquired Mingyu. “But how about you? I thought you’ll be meeting them outside? You texted me so.”

“That was when I thought you were coming,” Mingyu pouted.

Wonwoo smiled at how Mingyu looked like a puppy. A big part of him wants to kiss the younger all over, but another part is holding him back. They have not been intimate the past few days because there are eyes watching their moves—the members—sure they know what’s up but they don’t want to abuse that. Both of them still wants to remain civil looking, not some overly-clingy always displaying their affection kind of couple in front of their friends.

“My ramyun?” Wonwoo asked sheepishly, trying to lift the sexual tension he felt.

Mingyu chuckled before standing from the couch.

“Sometimes I think you’re just dating me to cook for you.”

“Excuse me?” Wonwoo followed Mingyu, feeling that the latter is now sulking at him.

“What?” Mingyu’s brows raised at him while getting a pack of ramyun from the cupboard.

“I don’t just ask you to cook for me,” Wonwoo retorted.

“Yeah, you ask me a lot of stuff, babe.” Mingyu answered as he opened the fridge and gets a container of kimchi.

Wonwoo caught up to Mingyu before the latter could close the fridge, he threw his arms around Mingyu’s waist and leaned on his back. He felt how Mingyu stilled for a moment, surely surprised with what Wonwoo did.

“Are we sulking now? Hmm?” Wonwoo softly asked.

Mingyu sighed, closed the fridge, and moved to the kitchen counter with Wonwoo’s arms on him. Wonwoo’s chuckles echoed in the kitchen as he moved with Mingyu preparing the ramyun.

“Babe …” Wonwoo peeked his head under Mingyu’s arms. “Did you just act like you sulked so I’d hug you?”

A smile was obviously ghosting on Mingyu’s lips as he looked away from Wonwoo.

“Of course, not.”

“Hmm.” Wonwoo hummed like he agrees but a wide playful smile is plastered on his face.

Wonwoo still had his arms around Mingyu as quietness enveloped them.

Mingyu still had the ghost of smile on his lips as he looked at the boiling water. He was thinking how he ditched Seokmin’s invitation to stroll with them downtown when he knew Wonwoo was left alone in their dorm. He immediately asked their manager to send him home after his MC schedule, partly because he did not want Wonwoo to be alone, and a big part because he wants to spend a lone time with Wonwoo. It's been a while since they did, and he'd be lying if he'll say he did not miss Wonwoo. He misses Wonwoo ... every single day.

He was excited upon going home only to take a peek at Wonwoo's room and the latter is busy playing his games ... again. He could've disturbed Wonwoo right there and then but he's thinking how it could be the only time Wonwoo has for himself so he went to his room instead, changed into comfy clothes, and stayed at the living room in any case Wonwoo goes out of his room.

But Wonwoo was just a little shocked to go out of his room and see Mingyu at the living room. Truthfully, while texting Mingyu earlier that the members will go out—he did not even say he was coming nor staying home—a big part of Wonwoo was hoping Mingyu would just go home and they could spend the time for their selves. But knowing Mingyu, the extrovert puppy that he is will want to stroll and spend the Sunday night outside. But Wonwoo was hoping ... praying even.

Mingyu might not say, but Wonwoo has a strong feeling Mingyu went home because of him.

And now here they are.

"What are you thinking?" Mingyu broke the silence.

"You."

"Really now, huh?" Mingyu teased and faced Wonwoo.

"Really."

Mingyu's arms wrapped around Wonwoo and pressed their foreheads together and proceeded to planting a chaste kiss on the corner of Wonwoo's lips.

"And what am I doing in your thoughts?" Mingyu's voice seemed soft but Wonwoo know better that the younger is teasing him.

"I don't know. How about you tell me?" Wonwoo tried to throw the question right back at Mingyu. Mingyu hummed as his lips found Wonwoo's jawline down to the crook of Wonwoo's neck, placing small kisses and nipping the skin after leaving beautiful pinkish-red marks on Wonwoo's pale skin. Wonwoo hummed in pleasure when Mingyu bit the part where his pulse throbbed.

"I wanna bet I was doing this in your thoughts," Mingyu answered and took a look at the beautiful creation he left on Wonwoo's neck. "You are so beautiful, babe."

"Thank you." Wonwoo's voice was airy as lust was slowly consuming him. "But so are you."

They spent a good minute staring at each other before Wonwoo literally crashed his lips on Mingyu’s. The latter couldn’t stop the moan that spilled from his lips as Wonwoo brought his hand and cupped Mingyu’s jaw.

“Still hungry?” Mingyu whispered against their lips, hands slowly crawling to turn off the stove.

“Yes.” Wonwoo breathed while tugging on the younger’s bottom lips.

“For ramyun?”

“No, for you.”

Mingyu whimpered quietly as Wonwoo didn’t let a second pass by without their lips locking, Wonwoo’s hand going its way to tug on the younger’s soft brown curls and pushing him more, Mingyu’s hips hitting the kitchen counter he was sure he is going to get a bruise, but who fucking cares.

“Won …”

Mingyu’s voice was etched with desperation when Wonwoo grabbed his crotch through the material of his sweat pants, his grip tight.

“Y-You love that?” Mingyu desperately nodded and squirmed under Wonwoo’s touch, his hands all over Wonwoo’s shoulders, clawing him as hunger took over his entirety. Wonwoo’s lips made its way down to Mingyu’s neck, sucking the parts where he knew Mingyu would lose his mind.

Mingyu whined when Wonwoo pulled away momentarily to remove his shirt and sweatpants, and Mingyu was quick to do the same, tossing his shirt, sweatpants and boxers on the floor along with Wonwoo’s.

Wonwoo smirked once he grazed his eyes on to the sight of Mingyu’s nakedness. His eyes staying longer on to the beautiful pinkish red marks he made on the latter’s neck before his eyes went down to admire the proud view of Mingyu. Every inch of Mingyu’s body made Wonwoo absent-mindedly tugged his boxers off him.

Mingyu’s body tingled with anticipation as his eyes grazed Wonwoo’s erection. Before he could even utter a word, Wonwoo had him turned around, pressing him against the kitchen counter, grinding roughly against his ass making him whimper and breathe heavily.

Oh the things that Wonwoo does to Mingyu’s system.

Mingyu struggled to open the first drawer on the right counter when Wonwoo cupped his ass. He muffled a moan while handing Wonwoo the bottle of lube.

"Why is it there?" Wonwoo managed to ask while opening the lube.

"Seokmin's ..." Mingyu answered inaudibly.

"Huh?" Wonwoo raised his brows.

"Him and Shua-hyung ..." Wonwoo's eyes widen in shock, obviously didn't know the news yet but Mingyu was quick to groan.

"Won ... that's news for another day, c-can you ..."

"Can I what?" Wonwoo was also quick to smirk and took the chance to tease the younger man.

"Can you fuck me already?"

"We're being bold now, are we?" Wonwoo had this quirky smile, his left hand gripping tightly on Mingyu’s hips.

"Eager … p-please ..." Mingyu's breath hitched as he begged to Wonwoo.

Wonwoo didn't answer but proceeded to insert his first coated finger to Mingyu. Mingyu felt his lips bleed with how he bit it trying to hide his moans, at the back of his mind, Seokmin saying their dorm was made to be soundproof, with that, he let go. Fuck it! He moaned Wonwoo’s name, begging for more, wanting more.

Mingyu’s voice fueled Wonwoo to push in three of his fingers all at once feeling the muscles trying to adjust to it. Mingyu gasped as Wonwoo’s fingers began to scissor its way through his muscles making him a slam a hand to the cupboard, the things behind the poor space rattling in shock with Mingyu’s action.

“Chill, baby …” Wonwoo whispering isn’t helping Mingyu at all. He thinks any moment from now he’ll burn in this fire, if he’s still not burning.

“Shit.”

“Words.”

“Hmmm.” Mingyu nodded against his arms holding on to the cupboard’s handle like he’s holding on to the last straw of his sanity when Wonwoo brushed against his prostate.

“You like it right here, baby?” Wonwoo cooed as if he was a baby, his fingers moving faster like the way his lips are grazing hardly at the back of Mingyu’s neck and down.

“W-Won … m-more …”

Wonwoo shushed him, rubbing the spot slowly inside Mingyu causing the latter to be on the edge.

__I’m close._ _

Mingyu is a straw close to release but no, he wouldn’t … not until Wonwoo fucks him real good. He’s being greedy and desperate for more. It’s a shot to the moon that Wonwoo and him could have this time for themselves, he should make the most out of it, Mingyu thought.

“Close?”

“P-Please … inside me n-now, Won …”

“Do the honors?”

Mingyu hummed in approval before fumbling on the bottle of lube, putting an ample amount on his hands before digging to grip on to Wonwoo’s erection. Wonwoo’s cock twitching against his first hold, making the fire in his belly ignite to the highest of highs.

“Oh God …” Wonwoo moaned against Mingyu’s ears where the older was biting him. Mingyu stroked Wonwoo fast, not that the older needed more prep, he was already hard enough to make Mingyu combust.

It was only a second that Wonwoo’s fingers lost contact with Mingyu and another second before Wonwoo thrusts deep into him, Mingyu’s body smashed more against kitchen counter, his hold against the cupboard losing strength with the sudden bolt of pain and pleasure combined.

Mingyu whimpered making Wonwoo still for a moment and held the younger’s jaw making him face Wonwoo where the older met his lips for a kiss.

"You good?" it came out airy out of Wonwoo.

"G-Great even ..." Mingyu whispered as he smiled, his eyes glistening with tears, surely from so much pleasure he couldn’t take it anymore, he captured Wonwoo’s lips for a wetter kiss.

Wonwoo began his movement, going from soft to gentle and eventually getting rougher and faster every second, still making Mingyu ask for more.

“H-Harder …” Mingyu pushed back against Wonwoo’s thrusts with Wonwoo responding by slipping his right hand to the front of Mingyu to give his dick the attention it deserves.

“Sure …” Wonwoo spoke softly, barely audible, his lips against Mingyu’s neck, alternately kissing, sucking, and grazing his teeth on to the skin.

Wonwoo’s motions rapidly increased hitting Mingyu’s prostrate—which made the latter see stars floating on the back of his head, while Wonwoo’s other hand pumped Mingyu quick, hard, and rough all at once, his release rapidly approaching to devour his sanity.

Mingyu was panting heavily, his eyes fluttered shut, his head falling back as Wonwoo continued pounding into him, his fingers tightening its hold on the edge of the kitchen counter like his life depended on it, if not from Wonwoo fucking him extremely good. Mingyu don’t know anymore. He could not focus on anything other than the pleasure he was feeling—extreme pleasure, his words coming out as nonsense out of hanged lips.

“B-Babe hmp … W-Won … Wonw-woo …”

Mingyu’s body was rocking quickly with Wonwoo’s and he couldn’t will it to stop. He has lost control of his own body. Wonwoo tugging on his hair isn’t helping at all, only drove him crazier, his body trembling against Wonwoo’s hold. “I-I’m c-close …”

“With me.” Wonwoo spoke through clenched teeth, his whole body tensed up as he groaned one last time and pushed deeper and harder at the same time where both of them lost it—Wonwoo coming deep into Mingyu and Mingyu spilling all over Wonwoo’s hand and onto the cabinet door under the sink.

Wonwoo slowly pulled out, streaks of white messy on Mingyu’s skin as they lost contact. The exhaustion dawning on Mingyu, his legs gave out making him collapse on the counter. Before he could even entirely drop to the floor, Wonwoo caught his hips instantly assisting him to walk over to the couch.

“I missed you …” Wonwoo kissed Mingyu’s forehead.

“Are you still hungry?” Mingyu looked up at him with a pout tugging on his beautifully swollen lips. Wonwoo couldn’t help but kiss and suck on it more before answering.

“Nope, already had my fill and so much more …”

Both of them grinning as Mingyu pulls him to straddle on his lap.

“I’m hungry. Ride me?”

**Author's Note:**

> first, thank you for reading my 2000+ words i just mindlessly threw in here.  
> second, i didn't proofread this so i'm very sorry for all the errors you found in there, i'll take the time to edit this when i'm back in my right mind.  
> third, idk what's the next part of this series lol. this is entirely a spontaneous one, a dumpsite of my trash self over minwon because i just love them so much!! and the end part was very spontaneous too bc i just realized i love switch!minwon more lol  
> and lastly, you can hmu at my [twitter](%E2%80%9Dwww.twitter.com/minwonuwu%E2%80%9D) or [curiouscat](%E2%80%9Dcuriouscat.me/kimjeon_%E2%80%9D) , whichever you like. i need friends hnngg


End file.
